


Courtly Love

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot is well pleased in the service of his king, and of his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



Guinevere, stretched on the great bed, propping her cheek on her hand, laughs. There is a little tremor in that laugh. 'Now, Lancelot,' she says, 'do not you neglect your queen, the while you attend to your king.'

Lancelot looks up. 

The king nods, his eyes dark with desire. 'Attend to your royal lady.'

He hastens to comply.

'And then,' says his queen, between gasps, 'we shall both of us make sure that you are well rewarded.'

He wonders if he ought to protest that he looks for no reward, but fears that speaking now might displease both of them.


End file.
